Kotaro Sakuma
is a young boy who defied Jark Matter's occupation of Earth with his younger brother, Jiro Sakuma. Inspired by Stinger, Kotaro decide to join the Rebellion. He later gains his own personal Kyutama from Shou Ronbou's predecessor, Big Bear to become , the eleventh member of the Kyurangers.https://www.rangerboard.com/showthread.php?t=179700&page=81 His alternate form is called , though what this form is is currently unknown as it has yet to be seen. Aged 13, Kotaro was born on May 5th.Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Photobook All Star Chart Character History Meeting the Kyurangers While the adults refused to defy Jark Matter to make it easier for everyone, Kotaro and his brother refused to accept the oppression, leading to them being caught up in the fight between the Kyurangers and Jark Matter which resulted in the boys being caught by Stinger who, though ordered by Eriedrone to kill them, decided instead to keep them hostage so as to force the eight Kyurangers to surrender their Kyutamas. The brothers' bond reminded Stinger, secretly a Rebellion spy operating within Jark Matter, of that he once had with his own older brother and so he told them to watch out for each other. Ultimately, while Eriedrone intended to kill the brothers regardless, Stinger dropped his facade at the last minute, saving the boys before joining with the Kyurangers to take down Eriedrone, raising the hopes of the previously disillusioned adults. Pursuing the Kyurangers Some time after the Kyurangers victory, Kotaro follows the Kyurangers actions and locations, even going as far as getting into areas which were under Jark Matter's control. As Garu, Raptor and Stinger headed the last of the five Moraimarz they've taken down, he got caught by the Indaver but was saved by Stinger. He then reveals his intentions to join the Kyurangers to Stinger. Stinger brought Kotaro to the Orion, much to Shou Ronbou's surprise of bringing a kid in. As the Kyurangers were in a dire situation, Shou decided to get into action, telling Kotaro to stay and keep watch of the Orion. He even don't know what was going on when Lucky asks for Pega-san to be sent to them. After the Kyurangers made a hasty retreat, save for Spada, Kotaro still begs Shou to let him join the Kyurangers. He was left behind again when Shou went out alone in the rescue mission and the other Kyurangers finding the commander. After a successful mission and Shou suggesting a new name for the team due to having a 10th member, though rejected by the other Kyurangers, Kotaro still insist that he should be the 11th Kyuranger. This went to the point the Kyurangers were annoyed by his persistent attitude. Joining the Kyurangers Kotaro stays behind in the Orion and tries various Kyutamas to see which one was compatible with him, though Champ mentions that in order to become a Kyuranger, the Kyutama has to choose the user. At that time, the Ooguma Kyutama glows. When Lucky brought him back to Earth, Kotaro reveals that he took the Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster with him without the Rebellion knowing, much to Lucky's shock (similar to how Lucky took the blaster and going off with it in the very first episode). Lucky chases Kotaro to get the blaster back but were attacked by Daikaan Mozuma. The Ooguma Kyutama in Kotaro's bag flew to Lucky's blaster, resulting in Big Bear's spirit attacking Mozuma and possessing Kotaro. During their search for Mozuma, Kotaro reveals to Lucky and Big Bear that he decided to become a Kyuranger to be the shining star of hope that will save Earth. He also made this promise to his younger brother Jiro. They found Mozuma and Kotaro attacking them even without an ability to transform. Seeing Kotaro's resolve, Big Bear entrusts the Ooguma Kyutama to Kotaro and the Koguma Kyutama was created. He transforms to Koguma Skyblue, using the scarf to fight and prevents Mozuma from getting away before finishing with an All-Star Crash just in time for the Orion to evade the Sun. After returning to the Orion, Kotaro dons a cyan team jacket as the 11th member of the Rebellion. When learning about the legendary ship Argo and all 3 kyutamas needed for it were on Earth, Kotaro was elated to be part of the operation, though he got disappointed that his kyutama did not come out of the Kyulette. He manages to sneak into the Shishi Voyager, much to the group's surprise. Upon encountering Jark Matter troops, the group fights them off, with Kotaro's childish fighting skills got into Stinger's nerves. When the team were trapped underground, Kotaro learns from Stinger about his reasons to fight and Scorpio. In the battle against the enlarged Deathworm, Kotaro was unsure if he was able to summon a Voyager, though with the encouragement of Stinger, he summons and operates the Kuma Voyager. He uses the Koguma Voyager to save Lucky in time. Departing the Kyurangers During the operation to free one of the districts from Jark Matter's control, which involved citizens turning into zombies due to Scorpio's venom, Kotaro joins the main team to cure the citizens. He even questions Stinger into thought of dealing with Scorpio and reasons of mentioning him into detail. After dealing the situation, the Kyurangers holds a party for Kotaro before his departure to the Rebellion main headquarters to train. Kotaro contacted Shou Ronpo as Rebellion HQ transported the Hikari Kyutama to the Orion to help the Kyurangers overcome Shaidos. Reporting that he was making good progress, Kotaro informed the team that Champ was still awaiting a series of assessments as his body was being repaired while Stinger continued to feel guilty for his injuries; Kotaro was entrusted by Shou to watch over them. Personality Kotaro has a high sense of bravery, not being afraid of defying Jark Matter. He is also protective of his younger brother and the people dear to him. After seeing the Kyurangers being able to bring hope to others, especially sharing a common brotherhood bond Stinger had whom Kotaro inspired, Kotaro went all the way to follow them, even intending to join the Kyurangers. His wish became true after gaining the trust of Big Bear and creation of the Koguma Kyutama to become Koguma Skyblue. He calls Hammy 'Old Lady', much to her annoyance. Despite being the youngest member of the team, he has a mature personality, able to make correct decisions and helping the older members to reconsider their thoughts and reasons. He also has a strong determination to save Earth as the shining star of hope. However, due to his inexperience in battle, childish methods and tendency to butt into things without a strategy, he was sometimes a hindrance to the team. Despite that, Kotaro improves himself in fighting against the evil space empire. Koguma Skyblue Arsenal *Kyutama ** Koguma Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Spear - , Mecha *Kuma Voyager **Koguma Voyager **Ooguma Voyager Attacks * : Koguma Skyblue performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. * : Koguma Skyblue performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. * : Koguma Skyblue performs a powerful slash attack with his own Kyu Spear. * : Koguma Skyblue performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Spear alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 10-13, 20-22, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack, Kyuranger 23, Transformation Lessons (Special), Kyuranger 25, 26, 28, 34, High School Wars Episode 4, Episode of Stinger, Kyuranger 37, 39 Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kotaro Sakuma is portrayed by , who previously portrayed the teenage Chihiro in the second season of Kamen Rider Amazons. ''His suit actor as Koguma Skyblue is Naoko Kamio (神尾直子, ''Kamio Naoko). Notes *Of the 88 constellations, Koguma Skyblue represents the constellation and Ooguma Skyblue represents , "The Bears". *Koguma Skyblue is the first Sentai ranger with a bear motif since Saki Rouyama from Go-Onger. **While Chiaki Tani had the bear as his associated animal, it was only reflected in his Origami and equipment, as the Shinkengers' animal motifs were not prevalent. *Koguma Skyblue's ability to upgrade to Ooguma Skyblue makes him similar to Kou (KibaRanger) & Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger). The difference is that Kou and Justin's stature grew to adult-size directly during the morphing sequences. **Additionally he is the first mainstay Sentai child Ranger since the ToQgers. Explanation: While they appeared adult-looking, it's only because of Rainbow Line President's Imagination of them being aged up, other than that, their souls are that of children, making them technically ''child Rangers. **Like Kou and Justin, Kotaro is also a Sentai child Ranger who lost his beloved mother. Kou in case, his mother was alive on the starting episodes until her death on certain middle episodes. *Kotaro Sakuma's status as the sole Earthling of the Kyurangers (and excessive enthusiasm), prior Tsurugi Ohtori's first appearance is analogous to Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver of the Gokaigers. **The only difference is that Gai already obtained his Ranger Key and Gokai Cellular which allows him to transform to Gokai Sliver before joining the Gokaigers, while Kotaro took the Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster from the Rebellion and receiving the Ursas Kyutamas from Big Bear to become Koguma Skyblue. *Although he is officially referred to as "sky blue", Koguma Skyblue's suit color appears to lean more towards a shade of cyan. This would make him the first cyan Ranger since Kyoryu Cyan. **It is also a nod to the very first male blue ranger to wear a cyan suit despite having a Ranger form titled "Blue", NinjaBlue. *The gloves on the Koguma SkyBlue costume are modeled to resemble fingerless gloves with mittens sewn onto the knuckles making Kotaro the first ever Ranger to have this type of glove. *Kotaro's Animal motif is also hinted in his surname Sakuma (Kuma) meaning the Japanese word for Bear. *Koguma Skyblue was one of the few Kyurangers who uses his suit's unique features in battle, for this case his scarf. *Kotaro is the first Sentai Ranger since the members of Dai Sentai Goggle V to wear a scarf. **He is technically the first official Ranger after Goggle V, since the one to wear a scarf first after them is Nobuo Akagi. However, he is considered unofficial. *Kotaro is the first Post Anniversary Secondary Blue to appear since Isshuu Kasumi from Hurricaneger. *He is the second Blue Ranger to be a child since Haru Tokashiki. *Kotaro is a parallel to Don Armage, the main villain of ''Kyuranger due to the constellation he is associated with. Aside being the original Earthling of the team, Kotaro represents Ursa Minor which contains the star and is considered the of the night sky to navigators in the Northern Hemisphere; by contrast, Don Armage is based in the star system , also known as the "Southern Cross", which is the "pole constellation" of the Southern Hemisphere. Appearances **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Special Episode" **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky, Seen Again With His Father'' **''Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike!'' **''Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus'' }} References Category:Sentai Blue Category:Kyurangers Category:Sentai 11 Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Ursine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rod-users